


A Mother Knows...

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Quite Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Winona, McCoy - Comparing Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother Knows...

"What is his obsession with apples?"

"We have an apple tree that George had grown."

"Ahh..."

"Does he still avoid his greens?"

"God yes. I swear that man's worse than my daughter."

"One vice for another, sauce always helps."

"I'll remember that. Did he... always have such nightmares?"

"No... My fault I think. After Frank, I couldn't juggle him and Starfleet and then Tarsus..."

"You did your best. He knows that. He still loves you."

"Thank you, it's just that a mother always blames herself."

"He's going to make it through this, Winona. And then when he wakes, you can yell at him if ya want. Always makes me feel better."

"You do know he loves you, right?"

"Right, sure."

"He does, a mother knows these things."

"I... think I love him too."

"I know. Now be sure to tell him after I yell at him, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
